The Other Twin
by JPeverell2752
Summary: What if Harry's mum and dad never died in the Voldemort? What if Harry had a twin that got all the attention? Find out what would've Harry done if he never got any attention from his parents. He only has his twin brother Percy and his godfather Sirius.


_**3rd POV**_

It was October 31st, 1981 at Godric's Hollow. The cottage where the Potter's were hiding in has been destroyed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. The sound of crying was surrounding the destroyed house. An old man in robes has appeared on the front steps of the Potter's Cottage. The old wizard entered the half destroyed cottage now entering the twins room. The old wizard walks in seeing two people looking over the crib holding the two twins, Harry and Percy Potter, Harry being the younger one and Percy being the older one. Harry bearing a lightning scar on his forehead while Percy bears a 'X' looking scar on his chin, both scars still bloody from the attack.

 ** _Harry's POV_** ****

 _Flashback_

It was dark... I saw a dark figure coming closer to me and my brother. I saw a women fall after the figure said ** _"STUPEFY!"_** I heard a sudden thud after. I saw the man covered in black cloaks and robes coming closer now having a green light coming out a stick. It was then I heard the words that would kill us both.

 ** _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_**

I protected both me and Percy somehow. I saw a dome of golden light transferring a sea blue color. The killing curse emerald light rebounded and hit the supposed Dark Lord Voldemort. That was when I heard Percy start crying after the dome of light vaporized into light particles. I saw Percy next to a piece of glass seeing a cut on his chin. The 'X' shaped scar looked as if it was cut with glass. When I got close to the glass, I saw myself that have a scar but was lightning shaped. I felt tired and heard Percy stop crying assuming he got tired and fell asleep. I then fell asleep also.

 _ **3rd POV**_ __

 _Present Time_

The old wizard then saw that a man was coming up the stairs looking as if he was stunned.

"Dumbledore." The old wizard turned around to see James Potter at the foot of the door.

"Ah James. I see that you and lily have finally gotten out of that stunning spell Voldemort has put on you." Dumbledore said as Lily stood up from the floor.

"James, check Harry. I'll check Percy." Lily told James as she walked towards Percy.

Both James and Lily checked Harry and Percy for any marks from what the prophecy foretold. Lily found the 'X' shaped scar on his chin. James found nothing as he didn't checked behind Harry's unruly hair.

"Dumbledore, Percy has a mark on his chin. Is Percy the Boy Who Lived?" Lily said as she handed Dumbledore Percy.

"I see... Is it possible for me to check their magic cores to see if there is any difference." Dumbledore told the to Potters.

"Yes, I see no problem with that. But can you tell which one of my sons is the boy form the prophecy." James replied to Dumbledore. Both James and Lily left the room leaving Dumbledore alone with the twins.

"Now lets check who is the more powerful one." Dumbledore said while walking towards them.

"I see you are the Boy who Lived and our little Chosen One Harry James Potter, but you mustn't be found out." He said covering his scar with his are and a Notice Me Not charm on Harry and especially his scar. He even put a Permanent Magic Binding Curse on Harry to make sure he never does any accidental magic. He then fix the room to how it was before Voldemort came. After Dumbledore checked them and fixed the room he called their parents to tell them the _'news'_.

"James, Lily. I have to inform you that Harry's magic core is dangerously low for a wizard and he could be a squib. As for Percy he is the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One who will defeat Voldemort. I advise you that you send Harry away from magic as he would become jealous of everyone who does magic and even more Percy. I suggest to send him to your muggle sister Lily, Petunia."

"No Dumbledore I will take of both of my babies. Even if he does get jealous, I won't let him do anything rash." Lily said with determination inside her jade eyes.

"Ok Lily, I respect your decision but I warned you." Dumbledore said as he back to Hogwarts.

"Lily are you sure about this decision?"

"Yes I'm sure, I don't want my older sister Petunia to take care of my son when she doesn't even like the thought of magic in her household. i want take care of Harry and Percy together. I want them to both have a loving family."

"Ok... We'll do it together." James told Lily as both left the twin's newly fixed room. As they left, Harry started to glow a gold turning emerald green colour. Both the Notice Me Not charm and the s'pposed Permanent Magic Binding curse. The both disappeared as if they weren't there.


End file.
